The Wooing of Scorpius
by Mrs.EliGoldsworthy123
Summary: Fred Weasley II had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Problem? Fred doesn't think Scorpius knows he exists. Fred plans to change that. Rated T for safety of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Catch

**_So here is the starts of a new story. I don't know how long it's going to be or how long it will take to write, but I do plan on finishing it, so just bear with me. The title of this story came from a story I read in school "The Wooing of Ariadne" So I hope you like it._  
**

**_P.S. I own nothing. That should go without saying, but I have to put it anyway._**

**_P.P.S. Please Review. Reviews make me happy. :)_**

**Chapter One: The Catch**

Fred Weasley II had a problem. It was a big problem in his eyes, and he didn't know how to handle it. See, Fred had a crush on a certain blonde-haired, grey-eyed Slytherin. Fred had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. But as far as Fred knew, Scorpius didn't even know he existed. Well that was all about to change. Fred was going to make sure Scorpius knew he was there. And Fred was going to get the guy he wanted, no matter what it took.

He started out in the library. Fred found Scorpius sitting in a corner, getting frustrated with his homework. Fred walked over tentatively and sat down, "Need some help?" Fred asked, eyeing Scorpius' homework.

Scorpius looked up and shrugged, "Are you offering to help, Weasley?"

Fred nodded, "Transfiguration? Easy." He flashed a charming smile and looked at the homework again.

"Then explain this to me," Scorpius sighed, pushing the parchment and book towards Fred who took it and read it over.

Fred smiled, "What do I get in return for helping you?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Should have known there'd be a catch."

Fred chuckled, "Of course there's a catch. Do you think I'd help an underclassman without a catch?"

"Okay, what do you want in return?" Scorpius asked, sitting back in his chair.

Fred grinned mischievously, "I'll get back to you on that." He knew exactly how he was going to use that payback. He just had to find the perfect time.

**_So I know this first chapter isn't very long, but I hope it comes along like I want. So hopefully they'll get longer. Please review! xD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Their Attention

**_Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to post, I have had major writers block. And This chapter is super duper short, and probably really bad but I know where I'm going with this so hopefully it will get better._  
**

**_P.S. I own nothing. All belongs to JKRowling._**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy :)_**

**Chapter Two: Get Their Attention**

"Malfoy," Fred II said walking up to Scorpius, "I'm going to draw in my favour now."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Okay, Weasley, what do you want?"

"I need help," Fred replied.

"With what?" Malfoy said.

"Well, there's someone I like," Fred said carefully.

"Who is she?" Scorpius questioned.

"That doesn't matter," Fred said quickly, "Anyway, I don't think they know I exist. How do I get them to notice me?"

Scorpius sighed, "Okay, first thing, you need to make sure she's worth your time."

"They are. They definitely are."

"Okay, then lesson one: you need to make sure they know you exist, which I'm sure they do. Send them flowers or a small gift to get their attention."

Fred nodded, "Okay. What else?"

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time. We'll start with that and go from there," Scorpius said.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Scorpius nodded, "Come see me in a week, after you've done the first step."

Fred nodded and walked off, starting to think of things to send Scorpius to get his attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Flirt

**_Woo two chapters in two days! I know this still isn't a super long chapter, but they are getting longer, and I am working on making them longer. _  
**

**_P.S. I own nothing but the plot. _**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Three: Flirt**

Four days after he told Fred to get his crush's attention, Scorpius' owl flew up to him, carrying a small package. Scorpius looked puzzled but took the package.

It was box wrapped in blue paper with bronze ribbons. Scorpius carefully took the paper off and opened it. Inside was a new pair of Seeker gloves. He took them out of the box and held them up. Under the gloves was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read.

_Scorpius,_

_I knew you needed new gloves, so here you are. One new pair of Seeker gloves. Best on the shelf. Hope you enjoy them._

_-FW_

Scorpius looked up, confused and glanced over at Fred. _"No," _he thought, _"It can't be me. He can't have a crush on me. Can he?"_

He studied Fred for a moment and shrugged, _"Not going to worry about it, until I know for sure."_

**_TIME WARP_**

Three days after Fred sent the gloves he walked up to Scorpius.

"Okay, Malfoy, you said a week. What is my next task?" Fred said.

Scorpius looked up at Fred and smiled, "The next lesson is to talk to them. Flirt with them a bit if the moment calls for it. But don't make it too obvious, you don't want them think you're weird."

Fred nodded, "What if they don't talk to me? Then what do I do?"

"If that happens then come to me and we'll deal with it then, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Malfoy. I'd say I owe you, but considering this is your payment for owing me, it would be pointless."

Scorpius smiled a real smile, "Yeah, that would be pointless. So I'll see you in a week for your next lesson?"

Fred nodded, "See you in a week." He smiled at Scorpius then walked away, leaving a confused Scorpius staring after him.

Scorpius was curious as to how Fred was going to talk to him and flirt with him, granted he was who Fred liked.

_**Please Read and Review! :)**_


End file.
